


女猎手

by tufff



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, GB, Girl with Penis, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26424472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufff/pseuds/tufff
Summary: 酒吧猎艳高手及x处男岩，大屌美女及川彻爆炒岩泉一
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	女猎手

岩泉在吧台边高脚凳上如坐针毡，如果可以的话，他更愿意在公寓里看《新哥斯拉3》，而不是被松川和花卷拉倒这个充满了汗味和荷尔蒙的阴暗酒吧，寻找一个希望渺茫的“摆脱25年处男生涯”的机会。

只谈过一次柏拉图式超纯情恋爱的他对此不报希望，岩泉也并不打算随便和一个名字都不知道的异性滚在一张床上。一想到这点他甚至有点恶心。

就是在这时他第一次见到及川彻。

她将酒吧桌椅间的狭窄过道走成了秀场T台，在微弱闪烁着的霓虹灯光下，涂了身体高光的精致锁骨闪耀着细腻的光泽。

女人脸上的笑好似母狮子看着陷阱中的猎物。她身上的味道奇妙地将甜腻的奶香和侵略性的广藿香糅合在一起，强势地驱散了原先岩泉周围的汗臭与烟味，把他围困其中。

“我知道这附近有家酒店不错。”并不是询问。

岩泉抬起头盯着面前人的眼睛——这时候他才发现这个女人比他还高。他几乎被那双眼里的蜜色糖浆淹没，完全忘记了几秒前的抱怨与反感，鬼使神差地说了句好。

***

岩泉一直到被推坐在床上还没意识到刚才究竟发生了什么。

他竟然就这么浑浑噩噩地跟着这个女人出来开房了——而在10分钟前他还对这种行为弃之如屣。

他还是第一次来这种爱情旅馆。

暧昧的粉红色灯光，腻到让人鼻痒的香薰。

他还没来得及打量更多房间里的布置，就被女人抓住皮带。

“还从来没有人能在和我上床的时候分心。”

女人轻车熟路地解开了他的皮带，熟练的样子让他忍不住酸溜溜地想她究竟和多少人做过。

而自己和那些人似乎也没有区别。

一想到这个，岩泉内心的躁动一下子平息了。“等等。”

对方向后梳了一下她有点散乱的卷发，露出一个几乎称得上是轻蔑的笑，岩泉不得不承认即使她做出如此恶劣的表情也依旧美得惊人：“你不会要告诉我到这时候你反悔了？处——男——？”

“不，但是——”

“那就别废话。”棕发女人手上不停拉下岩泉的裤链，露出里面单调的四角内裤。她挑了下眉，只微微拉开一点内裤，岩泉的性器就迫不及待地跳了出来。

女人吹了声口哨，调戏地评价道：“和我想象中的一样可爱。”

岩泉的脸胀得通红，一个酒吧里所有男人梦想中的女性跪坐在他脚下。这样的场景他从前只在色情电影里看到过。他看着她脱下自己身上那件本就遮不了多少部位的小吊带——她甚至没有穿胸罩。

她的奶子白皙饱满，同锁骨一样闪耀着水润的光泽，两颗乳头早已在之前和衣物的摩擦间被撩拨得硬如石子。她已经为今晚准备万全。

“起码告诉我你的名字。”岩泉把膝盖顶在自己和女人绵软的胸之间，脸上的表情仿佛一个即将被强奸的良家妇男。

“叫我及川就行了。”下一秒及川就捧着两团雪白的乳房将岩泉的处男肉棒纳入其中。

“我、我叫岩泉一……、嗯……”

“好的，小岩。”及川抬头送给对方一个wink，她卷翘而长的黑睫毛和上扬的眼线仿佛下一秒就会飞走的黑蝴蝶。

听到及川用她那甜腻的声线喊出的昵称不知道为什么比岩泉第一次被乳交还激动。不——这昵称很蠢，别在约炮的时候表现得像个初恋的处男——尽管他的确是个处男。岩泉这样告诉自己，抿紧了唇，止住了本要溢出嘴边的呻吟。

“小岩。”及川低下头舔了舔夹在她双乳间的性器铃口，不同于上面那张嘴，这个小口却在不停地吐着前液。“这是一夜情，不是上刑，能别苦着脸像个十字架上的耶稣吗？”

“还是说你不喜欢这样吗？”及川玻璃珠一样剔透的棕色双眼因为委屈显得水光盈盈，她托着那对浑圆的奶子，用挺立的红樱讨好地蹭了蹭颜色干净的肉柱。

及川毫不害羞地展示着自己，她的乳晕很大，缀在其上的粉嫩乳粒却像朵闭合的纯情花苞。乳头又软又硬的奇怪触感擦过岩泉的柱身。岩泉的处男肉棒在她隐秘温热的乳沟里挤来挤去，把包裹着性器的乳肉弄得一片湿滑。她像只母狮子游刃有余地玩弄着她的新玩具。时不时又低下头舔弄胀得几乎紫红的龟头。

岩泉抓紧了床单，他从未像现在这样觉得自己全身上下的血都直直冲向一个地方。及川散乱的长卷发梢每一次擦过他的性器都像一次触电，她那特地勾勒了唇线的双唇正吞吃着自己的性器。岩泉几乎担心自己被这个女人吃干抹净。

“我、及川……不行、”岩泉试图在自己爆发前一刻提醒对方，但太过强烈的刺激让他甚至说不出一句完整的话。他的手不自觉扯住了及川翘起的卷发，只想着射在对方那张让人看了就火大的脸上。

及川妆容精致的脸蛋被射满了精液，她却只是满足地眯起眼笑了起来，仿佛刚刚享受了一盘可口的开胃小菜。

岩泉还在高潮后的恍惚状态，晃神间就被及川推倒在床上。爱情旅馆的床很软，让他这种睡惯了硬板床的人甚至有点不舒服。

及川很快也坐了上来，岩泉有些为难：“可以……休息一下吗？”

及川只是又露出了那个仿佛一切尽在她掌控中的蔑笑：“没事，不用你出力。”

岩泉正奇怪这是什么意思，下一刻他就明白了。

因为及川正TMD把手指插到他的屁眼里。

“等等，这什么鬼。”终于意识到危险的猎物差点从床上跳了起来，却被身上的女人牢牢压在床上——他从不知道一名外表妩媚多姿的女性力气还可以这么大。

“正好用小岩自己的东西来润滑呢。”

及川用涂了深薄荷绿指甲油的手指沾起一点落到鼻尖上的精液，轻轻地舔着。这颜色衬得她的手指白如葱根，但岩泉还来不及欣赏她那双完美无瑕的手，手指就又插入了岩泉的屁股里。粘腻的液体的确是润滑的最佳选择，岩泉感觉到自己从未被其他外人碰过的后穴被慢慢扩张。

被酒吧里的艳遇压在床上走后门的遭遇的确很奇妙，岩泉做梦也想不到这种事竟然会发生在自己身上。噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡声在这个有些狭小的旅馆房间里回荡，岩泉盯着天花板，听得面红耳赤，恨不得堵住自己的耳朵。

“小岩，看着我。”

及川散乱的头发和脸上的白浊都无碍于她的美。她面色只是微微泛红，双眼直直盯着自己，闪着噬人的光芒。猛兽最美的时刻永远是她捕猎的时候。

感受到及川蓄势待发的欲望抵在自己穴口，岩泉微不可见地点了点头表示默许。母狮敏锐地捕捉到这点信号，将性器慢慢顶入身下的猎物。

及川的资本无疑十分傲人，岩泉尽力深呼吸放松接纳她粗壮的性器，处子穴被这个女人一点点侵占。

“小岩里面好热❤️、好紧❤️、吸得我都要动不了了。”尽管这样说着，及川在完全捅入后就开始了迅猛的抽插，没有留给猎物任何一丝喘息的空间。她的腰虽细，腹肌的线条却很明显，屁股挺翘、大腿也覆着一层肌肉，一双长腿看起来直而有力，这原本是岩泉最为欣赏的身材，现在却都变成了在他身上蹂躏肆虐的本钱。

“小岩、小岩好棒❤️”感觉到岩泉在听到这些话时后穴不自觉地缩紧，及川更加放肆地说着骚话，游刃有余地刺激身下这个处男。

“小岩的小穴好色、一直吸着我呢❤️”及川双手掰开岩泉的臀瓣，每次都捅到后穴的最深处。肉体的碰撞声、液体的飞溅声和及川的淫叫、自己的喘息重叠在一起，汇成了这场淫靡的四重奏。

“小岩、揉揉我的胸好不好。”

被要求摸胸的岩泉手足无措地触碰着及川的胸。奶糕似的乳房随着及川的抽插在自己的手里晃荡，奶头在岩泉的掌心摩擦。及川的乳沟还泛着红，那是刚刚乳交时留下的痕迹，上面还有些许液体的痕迹。岩泉只是稍微捏了捏乳肉，便感觉到埋在后穴里的肉棒不断胀大。

后穴的敏感点被不停捣弄，尽管岩泉不想承认，他前面的性器却诚实地再一次硬了起来。

小麦色皮肤的健壮男人被白皙而身材修长的女人压在身下，女人胯下那根大得吓人的性器在男人可怜的处子穴里进进出出着，穴口都被摩擦到红肿。

女人俯下身，在插入的同时向岩泉索吻。岩泉只是微微张开了嘴，及川的舌头就强势地闯入。及川的嘴里残留着一点腥味，但更多的是她在酒吧最爱点的水果气泡甜酒的气息，正如她本人一样甜蜜而令人沉醉。

岩泉用腿主动缠上了及川的腰，如果及川是上天派来引诱他堕入深渊的恶魔，那他也愿意跟这个可恶的女人一起坠落到最深处。

及川每一次抽插的力道开始越来越大、逐渐加快。她脸上的表情不复一开始的余裕，几乎到了爆发边缘。她这时反而不说话了，不自觉地吐出舌头，那是她认真时就会摆出的表情。低沉的闷哼从她嘴角逃出，眼神是要撕裂一切的凶狠。双手抓着岩泉的胯在上面留下了一道道红痕，下身热得像块烙铁，似乎岩泉自己也要被她烫伤了。

岩泉的后穴被及川肏弄得一片泥泞，连褶皱都被最大限度地撑开。后穴不自然地抽搐，绞紧埋在深处的性器。

及川发出近乎咆哮的声音，咬住了岩泉的侧颈。猎物在女猎手身下渐渐失去了挣扎，被迫承受冲入体内的大量精液。

及川起身后，岩泉仍维持着刚刚被射精的姿势，腿成M字大开，白色粘稠液体随着肉棒的抽离被带出滴落在床单上。

岩泉扶着床头试图起床清理自己一团糟的后穴，及川却抱住了他的腰。

母狮子会将未食用完的猎物囤积在自己身边，直到吃干抹净的那一天。


End file.
